Sweet Like Chocolate
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Susan brings chocolates home for Daphne. Co-write. Will be posted to ScreamingPadfoot tomorrow!


**~ Sweet Like Chocolate ~**

 **ScreamingPadfoot**

* * *

Susan wanted nothing more than to go home and get into bed. After an eleven hour, non-stop shift in St Mungos, nursing cramps that just never seemed to end, she'd even considered cancelling on Daphne tonight. That being said, she knew exactly how her girlfriend could get at this time of the month.

She was striding towards the fireplaces when a display on her left caught her eye.

 _Discount Valentines Chocolate_ , the sign told her. Susan stopped by the small hospital gift shop and looked at the chocolate. They were still in date, presented in a deep pink, heart-shaped box, and the tag on the box listed a range of different chocolates and truffles, from strawberry creams to caramel cups. Susan's mouth was already watering at the prospect of discount chocolate, not to mention she would probably get an employee discount when she rolled up to the counter.

Deciding there and then that nothing would cheer Daphne up more than a box of chocolates, Susan grabbed two heart-shaped boxes and headed to the counter. She slapped a handful of silver sickles on the counter to pay and promised the clerk that she would be back for more after her next shift if the chocolates were as good as she hoped.

Susan clutched the boxes to her chest as she stepped into the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder to the floor. She was sure Daphne would be happy with the chocolate, after all, she always enjoyed eating chocolate in bed to remedy cramps. Perhaps time, Daphne's temper wouldn't be as apocalyptic as during her previous 'times of the month'.

Caught in a swirling breeze of soot and green flame, Susan was swept off her feet. Flashes of people's front living rooms filled her vision and then finally she stumbled forward into familiar territory.

"Daph?" Susan could feel herself beaming as she kicked off her shoes. "Daphne, you here?"

The lights were on; Daphne had a habit of leaving them on even when she wasn't in the room. That was not an argument for tonight. The point was to have a nice relaxing night, in pyjamas, with chocolate and nothing that involved getting off the sofa.

"Susan?" croaked a voice from the bedroom. Susan resisted the urge to sigh—it seemed that Daphne was already milking her situation as much as she could. Susan plastered a smile on her face and walked through to the bedroom, holding the chocolates behind her back.

"Hey, Daph," she greeted, peering into the dim gloom of the bedroom. The curtains were closed, blocking out the sunlight, and there was a Daphne-shaped mound under the duvet. The room smelt...slightly funky...and Susan made to crack open the window.

"Don't open the curtains!" snapped Daphne from under the covers, just as Susan's hand extended to the window. "The sun is burning my eyes."

Susan rolled her eyes at that; in the dark, Daphne wouldn't see anyway, especially under all those blankets.

"I'm just opening the window," Susan responded, before frowning and asking. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Daphne murmured. "The time is all just a blur."

Refraining from huffing, instead, Susan went and sat on the edge of the bed. "I've brought you a present; I promise it'll make you feel better."

There was a rustle under the duvet, and Daphne's face appeared. Her skin was pale without her usual make-up, and her hair was stuck to her head. She must have been sweating under the quilt. "You got me a present?" she asked. Her voice seemed a lot perkier already.

Beaming, Susan pulled the chocolates from behind her back with an enthusiastic 'Ta-Dah'.

Daphne reached out and took the box from Susan. For a moment she was quiet, as she studied the dark pink box, turning it over in her hands. "Chocolates?" she said blandly. " _Chocolates?"_ This time her voice was shaking. She dropped the box on the bed as though it was burning her hands.

Susan blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but Daphne was already climbing out of bed and squaring up to Susan.

"I can't eat _chocolate!_ How could you suggest that I wanted _chocolates?_ Why would you buy these? I've already put on so much weight!" she pulled up her shirt and grabbed at an inch of skin on her stomach. "Look! And you bought me _chocolate_ because you know how much of a pig I am and how much I love chocolate!" her voice wobbled, and she burst into a sudden bout of tears.

For a long moment, Susan was in shock. She had no idea how was the best to react and usually, she knew exactly what to do. Daphne pushed her hands against her eyes, her shoulders shaking from the tears.

"Daph," she began, her voice so quiet she was sure Daphne can't have heard. "Daphne, come here."

"No—"

Susan cut her off by wrapping her arms around Daphne and pulling her into a tight hug, mainly so she couldn't struggle.

"I-I'm surprised you can even get your arms around me," Daphne sobbed.

"Oh, shut up. Accept the hug."

It took a while, but Daphne eventually relaxed into the hug. "D-do you really think I'm a chocolate pig?"

Susan bit back a laugh. "No. Chocolate always cheers me up during this time of the month, so I figured it would make you smile."

Daphne paused and glanced back at the bed, where the heart-shaped box lay abandoned. "I suppose...I do _like_ chocolate…"

"It soothes the cramps when mother nature kicks you in the crotch." Susan detected a brief exhale of air and pushed Daphne back slightly. "Was that a laugh?"

"No…"

"Yes, it was."

A sour look filled Daphne's face, and Susan just ignored her and grabbed the heart-shaped box. Pulling off the seal, she opened the lip and offered them to Daphne. She secretly hoped that Daphne wouldn't take the truffles—those were Susan's favourite chocolates.

Daphne selected a dark chocolate caramel cup. "Susan, just one thing."

Susan hummed questioningly as she happily picked out a truffle.

"It's April, and these are Valentine's chocolates."

* * *

 **Hogwarts Daily Prompt** : Day 1 - Chocolate


End file.
